Moving On is Hard, but Not When There is a New Guy
by Stuntman101
Summary: Rated for later chapters. Lizzie and Gordo broke up but remained friends. A New Kid comes to the school. Full Summery inside.


Full Summery: Lizzie and Gordo have broken up but remained friends. That might change when a new kid comes to Hillridge, that could all change when Lizzie starts to fall the new kid even when she likes Gordp Gordo still likes Lizzie also so emotions run high. What will happen? Who's the new kid? Read to find out. R&R.  
  
Lizzie McGuire was your average, happy seven-teen year old. She was a good student, and had the greatest friends ever. Sure, she wasn't the most popular girl in the school, but she was popular. She had helped Kate last year with a very big issue. Kate was drinking and almost killed her self. Lizzie had convinced Kate to stop drinking and get out off the car she was planning to drive home in under the influence. She had a crush on her best friend Gordo for about a year now. Gordo and Lizzie were standing by their lockers when Miranda came up to them.  
  
"Lizzie," she said, "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Lizzie answered back  
  
"This new kid came today and he's hot."  
  
"Oh boy here we go again." Gordo said  
  
"We're not that bad Gordo." Miranda snapped at him  
  
He gave a strange cough that sounded like Ethan.  
  
"Anyway," Miranda continued, "His name's Drew Pittman and he transferred from Oasis High."  
  
"Oasis High that's in San Diego." Lizzie squealed  
  
"Yeah and best of all he's in Mr. Brand's Biology class." Miranda told them  
  
"That's our class."  
  
"I know." The two of them went into a fit of giggles. Gordo looked at them and left for his algebra class.  
  
"Miranda, it doesn't matter how hot he is I still like Gordo."  
  
"I know, I know Gordo's the one, but you broke up move on he has." She said The two off them went off to class. They wondered who would get him as a lab partner. They would be assigned today. It was a shame to, Lizzie, Gordo wasn't in the class.  
  
Drew Pittman had in fact come from San Diego with his family. His Dad was in Stocks and things like that. They moved to Hillridge because they had a new office and that would be where his father worked. Something Drew rarely told people he was they were rich. Really rich, they had millions. Drew thought people would only like him because of that. Hillridge would be another place people would only like him for his money. Drew never wanted to move at the he had good friends in San Diego. His bothers, Twins Trevor and Kevin were excited about moving. God only new what kind of trouble they would be in. Troy looked at his schedule and saw he needed to be in Biology. He walked in and went to talk to the teacher.  
  
"Hello, he said to the teacher, "I'm Drew Pittman I'm new."  
  
"Hello, Drew I'm Mr. Brand. Take a seat we're giving lab partners today." Mr. Brand told him. The bell rang and the students filed in.  
  
"Okay class," Mr. Brand told them, "Lab partners today lets start. "Kate and Miranda. No complaining. Brooke and Ryan. Parker and Seth. Brad and Scott. Tess and Clarie. Tommy and Jessica. And that leave Lizzie with out new student Drew." Miranda was right he was hot.  
  
"Hi." Drew said to Lizzie as he sat down next to her.  
  
"H-hi." Lizzie stammered back.  
  
"Uh, I'm Drew." He told Lizzie  
  
"I-I'm L-L-Lizzie." She managed to get out.  
  
"Okay," Mr. Brand said to the class, "Today we will dissect frogs." All the girls in the class squirmed. "Lizzie I trust you will help Mr. Pittman today."  
  
"Of course." she answered back.  
  
"Good, okay begin." Miranda and Kate hurried over pretending they needed to ask Lizzie a question about the frog.  
  
"Oh," Kate said in a false sweet voice, "I'm Kate Sanders."  
  
"Hi I'm Drew." He told her rather puzzled  
  
"I'm Miranda, Lizzie's best friend." She said pushing Kate out of the way  
  
"Uh hi. Listen do you need something we really have to work?" Troy asked Kate and Miranda. Nether answered and walked away to do there own project. He picked up the scalpel and began to cut then stopped. He picked some pins. He put the pins in the arms and legs. Drew then began cutting. Lizzie stared at him in aw.  
  
"Did you want to do that?" Drew asked her  
  
"What, no I'm just happy I've got a lab partner who will do all this for me instead. You're going to give me credit right?" Lizzie asked him with an eyebrow raised  
  
"Yeah, why not?" he joked back. By the end of the class period Lizzie and Drew were the only ones done with their frog. So tomorrow they wouldn't need to.  
  
"Hey Drew wait up." Lizzie called after him as he left the class  
  
"Oh hey." He said back to her  
  
"Where are you going now?"  
  
"Uh, it says Math 5-6, Mrs. Baker, you."  
  
"That's my class."  
  
"Cool, want to walk with me?"  
  
"Sure why not." Lizzie and Drew walked to Math trying to get to know each other.  
  
"So, you got any bothers or sister?" Lizzie asked Drew  
  
"Three bothers, you?"  
  
"One bother, I thought I had it bad." "Well Aaron's a junior in collage, and the Twins are twelve."  
  
"Twin bothers!"  
  
"Yeah Trevor and Kevin. They're not that bad, what's your bother's name?"  
  
"Matt, oh he plays all these mean tricks on me."  
  
"How old he?"  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"Let's hope for the sake of the world they never meet each other." Lizzie laughed at Drew's joke. Lizzie thought Drew was a really nice guy. And if by some miracle they went out here dad would approve. Nice guys are dad's best friends because they're safe. Gordo came out of his class and saw Lizzie and some guy talking. It had to be the new guy. A hot surge of jealous swept though Gordo's body.  
  
"Lizzie." Gordo called out  
  
"Gordo, hey I want you to meet Drew Pittman."  
  
"Hey." Drew said to Gordo. This was a chance he couldn't miss.  
  
"Drew, is that short for Andrew?" Gordo asked innocently  
  
"Yeah," he answered back confused, "Is Gordo short for something?"  
  
"Nah, hey you don't mind if I call you Andrew, I believe in full first names."  
  
"What! Gordo your real name is David." Lizzie exclaimed  
  
"You know I might be later for class, see you. Lizzie you coming?" Drew said  
  
"Yeah hold on, save me a seat." Lizzie said back, as Drew walked in the classroom she turned to talk to Gordo  
  
"What was that all about?" Lizzie asked him  
  
"All what?" he answered innocently  
  
"Don't play dumb you know I'm talking about the full name stuff."  
  
"I was just trying to get to know him."  
  
"Yeah right Gordo you're jealous."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"That I've found a new guy."  
  
"He wouldn't go out with you."  
  
"He might you don't know that."  
  
"Lizzie guys like that go out with girls like Kate and Claire, not you."  
  
"He will ask me out watch." With the conversation ended like that Lizzie walked in to the class and sat down next to Drew.  
  
"You okay?" Drew asked  
  
"Would you ever go out with me?" Lizzie asked him taking him by surprise. After all he's only known her for about an hour.  
  
"Well would you?" Lizzie asked again  
  
"Well, yeah but I would like to get to know you a little better before we went out."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie was happy with that answer they would have talked more but Mrs. Baker began talking. Lizzie felt a warm hand grab hers she looked up and saw Drew smiling at her. Lizzie smiled back. Oh she couldn't wait to prove Gordo wrong? And in forty-five minutes that would happen. 


End file.
